cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military history of the Soviet Union Kingdom
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Soviet Union History Soviet Union is a Huge Country , developing All The Time, with citizens primarily of Russian / English ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soviet Union work diligently to produce Sugar and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Soviet Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Soviet Union has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soviet Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Soviet Union. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Soviet Union will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Greater War Of 2007 Over Time People Started To Hate the current Russian government so there was secret Talk and meeting going on about over throwing the current Government and reforming the soviet union with A President In Charge so the Soviet Red Army troops stormed the Russian palace mostly known as the white house of Russia and ceased control of the nation and government 5 days later and a vote was held and the new president was chosen was President Brandon. but in January 2011 he reformed the government and made his self monarch of the Great Soviet Union The Soviet Union Land Expanding Land Mass as of 2007 https://archive.is/20131014094815/img402.imageshack.us/img402/6277/worldmapi.gif Since HRH President Brandon Took Office The Great Soviet Union Has Expanded Twice The Size It Ever Was In Return for becoming part of the soviet union the citizens and the nation get promise of freedom and wealth for them and there family's Soviet Union Government The Soviet Union is controled By A President As Of January 10, 2011 The president would rather be called HRHPresident Brandon and be looked at as a king Soviet Monarch - HRH President Brandon Military The Soviet Union Kingdom has about 6 different branch's of the service and they are http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/5863/1airforce.gif Air Force Soviet Kingdom Air Force is responsible for providing air support for the ground troops in battle https://archive.is/20131014094805/img600.imageshack.us/img600/9046/1army.gif Army Soviet Kingdom army, are second branch sent in to combat and responsible for foreign invasions and taken out the target http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/8783/1coastguard.gif Coast Guard' Soviet Kingdom Coast Guard, is responsible for securing our home ports and protecting the kingdoms water https://archive.is/20131014094854/img835.imageshack.us/img835/6288/1marines.gif Marines Soviet Kingdom Marines, are first on combat and last out and are responsible for foreign invasions http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/7662/1nationalguard.gif National Guard Soviet Kingdom National Guards, are in charge of securing the kingdoms borders https://archive.is/20131014094805/img375.imageshack.us/img375/2761/1navy.gif Navy Soviet Kingdom Navy, back up the army and marines in water wars Military Known Bases https://archive.is/20131014094847/img34.imageshack.us/img34/803/mb1qw.jpg http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/6788/mb2o.jpg https://archive.is/20131014094910/img688.imageshack.us/img688/9563/mp6s.jpg http://img810.imageshack.us/img810/4844/mb4d.jpg https://archive.is/20131014094828/img210.imageshack.us/img210/323/mb5f.jpg https://archive.is/20131014094816/img197.imageshack.us/img197/4350/mp6cf.jpg Soviet Navy https://archive.is/20131014094914/img14.imageshack.us/img14/2561/carrier1.jpg Soviet Air Carriers CVN-27 SKWS Soviet Union - launched 2009 CVN-27 SKWS Prince Vladimir - launched 2011 CVN-25 SKWS Monarch - launched 2008 CVN-27 SKWS King Brandon - launched 2009 https://archive.is/20131014094845/img824.imageshack.us/img824/248/26959955.jpg Soviet Submarines CVN-18 SKWS Duke Of Russia - launched 2007 CVN-17 SKWS Little Spot - launched 2010 CVN-19 SKWS Atlantic - launched 2007 https://archive.is/20131014094933/img17.imageshack.us/img17/2455/battleshipm.jpg Soviet Battle Ships CVN-12 SKWS York - launched 1998 CVN-15 SKWS Toronto - launched CVN-12 SKWS Rainbow - launched CVN-18 SKWS Federation - launched CVN-22 SKWS Republic - launched CVN-22 SKWS Mask - launched CVN-22 SKWS Kestrel - launched CVN-22 SKWS Kaiser - launched 2004 CVN-25 SKWS Germany - launched 2005 https://archive.is/20131014094909/img823.imageshack.us/img823/7870/destroyerk.jpg Soviet Destroyers CVN-01 SKWS Avenger - launched 2005 CVN-05 SKWS Dewall - launched 2002 CVN-10 SKWS Lenin - launched 1999 CVN-32 SKWS Stalin - launched 1999 CVN-13 SKWS Ghost - launched 2001 CVN-14 SKWS Barnard - launched 2000 CVN-02 SKWS Whiskey - launched 2001 CVN-12 SKWS Moscow - launched 2002 https://archive.is/20131014094859/img255.imageshack.us/img255/1534/corvettes.jpg Soviet Corvettes CVN-01 SKWS St Petersburg - launched 2000 CVN-02 SKWS Helsingborg - launched 2003 CVN-03 SKWS Härnösand - launched 2004 CVN-04 SKWS Nyköping - launched 2005 CVN-05 SKWS Karlstad - launched 2006 CVN-06 SKWS Uddevalla - launched 2009 https://archive.is/20131014094736/img809.imageshack.us/img809/5881/frigates.jpg Soviet Frigates CVN-01 SKWS Blues - Launched 1997 CVN-02 SKWS Marriott - Launched 1998 CVN-03 SKWS Falcon - Launched 1995 CVN-04 SKWS Olympic - Launched 1993 CVN-05 SKWS Storm - Launched 1994 CVN-06 SKWS Queen Courtney - Launched 2010 CVN-07 SKWS Roosevelt - Launched 2007 CVN-08 SKWS Smokey - Launched 1989 https://archive.is/20131014094840/img338.imageshack.us/img338/1604/800pxhsv2.jpg Soviet Hybrid Catamaran Ship HSV-3 SKWS Snow - Launched 2010 HSV-2 SKWS Big Red - Launched 2011 HSV-3 SKWS Freedom - Launched 2010 HSV-2 SKWS Tom Cat - Launched 2011 https://archive.is/20131014094715/img42.imageshack.us/img42/9318/oiler.jpg Soviet Navy Oiler SNO-1 SKWS Cat - Launched 1989 SNO-2 SKWS Mouse - Launched 1989 SNO-3 SKWS Bud - Launched 1990 SNO-4 SKWS Mickey - Launched 1990 SNO - Soviet Navy Oiler SKWS - Soviet Kingdom War Ship